A King's Comfort
by AshtonCat
Summary: Bilbo is being taken care of after the battle of the five armies. Follows several characters offering him comfort in each their own way. Just another hurt/comfort fic idea cause I love them so much.


Just another hurt/comfort fic cause they're I need them like oxygen, enjoy :)

A King's Comfort

Chapter 1

"He's not well, Thorin. He's not a warrior, he's a hobbit. They generally don't fight, they avoid violence at all costs. And even though Bilbo showed excessive courage during our journey, I'm afraid it's going to take a lot of rest and care to get him back on his feet again" the words of the wizard made only half sense to the king under the mountain, as he stared at the sleeping form of the hobbit tucked away in a lavish bed of furs and pillows. Thranduil had been kind enough to provide this tent and bed, he owed the hobbit something, and he wasn't one to be ungrateful.

"he's been taken care of now, hasn't he? I'm embarrassed by the fact I cannot arrange more for him than an elfish tent and some furs. A king should be able to give more out of gratitude, but it was taken from me, as you know" Thorin replied. "Bilbo doesn't care about the bed he lays in, or who owns the tent that shelters him from the rain. He cares about you, your kin and your quest. And he thinks you're dead so try not to scare him when he wakes up" Gandalf shot back and left the tent, needing to be away from the self-proclaimed king of negativity.

After a few moments of hesitation, Thorin sat down in a chair next to the bed, studying the hobbit's injuries a little closer. The elfish healers had cleaned off the blood as well as they could without bathing the Halfling, but they had done a decent job. Bilbo had been found unconscious after the battle, blood dripping down his face from a wound on his head. His happy, little curls matted with blood and plastered to his forehead. Gandalf had carried him to the elven king and had persuaded Thranduil to take a look at the hobbit's wound. He had not expected the elven king to provide a place to rest and heal for the hobbit.

Bilbo whimpered in his sleep, obviously plagued by nightmares. They had placed him on his belly, because his back was too bruised up from being slammed against a rock. "easy there, master hobbit. I don't know what you're seeing in your dreams, but I can assure you, you're safe in the real world. And that is all that matters" Thorin spoke softly, trying to sound as soothing and comforting as he could. When the hobbit didn't stop whimpering, the king tried a light touch on his pale shoulder, aware that the Halfling was covered in tender bruises. "Thorin.. someone must go and help him" Bilbo whispered. "Azog is too strong"

Thorin smiled sadly. "No he wasn't, master hobbit. He's gone and I'm fine. Bilbo, please wake up and see for yourself" he gently shook the hobbit's shoulder, but he only caused the small creature to recoil and whimper even more. "Alright then, stay locked in your nightmares, you foolish hobbit. Don't you see how frustrating this is getting?! I cannot take away your fears unless you open your eyes!"

"Thorin, what are ye yelling at Bilbo for?" the king recognized Bofur's voice and cringed in embarrassment. The toymaker had come to visit the hobbit and see how he was faring, it was a little unusual to find his king yelling at the unconscious creature like this, but then again Thorin wasn't the most sensitive dwarf to come by. "I'm not yelling at him, I'm urging him to wake up so he can see I'm not dead" the king said. Bofur peered over Thorin's shoulder at the small hobbit. "But he's not sleeping, he's unconscious. Ye can't wake him even if ye blasted a horn in his ears. Let him be fer now. He'll have plenty of time te look at ya later" the king nodded, looking away, he was a horrible caretaker and he had been a horrible friend to Bilbo too.

The dwarves came and went, they all wanted to see Bilbo, but they were ordered not to stay very long by Gandalf, who kept a watchful eye over his burglar, never leaving the chair beside the bed when Thorin had retired for the night. He smoked his pipe in peace and answered any questions visitors might have about Bilbo's condition. When he was alone with the little hobbit, he'd reach out to brush some curls away from his forehead, hoping it would add to the small creature's comfort. Bilbo's nightmares were kept away by the wizard's presence, fought off by the peaceful glow of Gandalf's staff, that he kept on throughout the night.

"Only a wizard can protect one from his own nightmares" said a smooth voice behind him. Thranduil came for his hourly check up on Bilbo. "the worst ones, perhaps. But I doubt his dreams are cheerful" the wizard replied, gazing mournfully at the sleeping hobbit. The elven king placed a pale hand on the Halfling's forehead for a moment. "His dreams are non-existent, his mind is void of images. You can give yourself credit for that" he said. Gandalf huffed a little on the smoke of his pipe. "Has he spoken at all?" Thranduil continued, lightly touching Bilbo's bruises. "when he speaks, he pleads for someone to come and aid Thorin in his battle against Azog. He's unaware Thorin won the fight" Gandalf said.

"Or he did not expect it to happen. Like myself" the elf said, giving the wizard a small smile before returning his attention back to the hobbit. "he endured far more than his kind is supposed to be able to endure. It is of no surprise to me he doesn't wake. But he will, in time. For now all we can do is keep him as comfortable as possible. But you seem to manage that quite well without me, don't you?" he continued. "what worries me are these bruises" Gandalf said. "bruises heal, Gandalf, with time. Be worried about the bruises on his soul if you need something to worry about" the elven king sneered. "They will hurt him once he wakes. Let us combine our efforts to keep him as painfree as possible, is my proposal. He deserves better" the wizard shot back, causing Thranduil to chuckle softly.

"you care too much, Gandalf"

"That is a virtue, not a curse as I can recall correctly"

Again the high king chuckled and nodded. "I'll see what I can do. If the right herbs are to be found around these parts, I can prepare an ointment that would soothe the pain. Fair enough?" the wizard agreed and thanked the ancient elf, a stern but righteous king. As Thranduil took his leave, a rush of cold air saw chance to enter the tent, making the Hobbit shiver uncontrollably. "There, there my brave burglar. Nothing can harm you anymore, not even the cold" the wizard mused, pulling the furs over Bilbo's trembling shoulders. He ran his fingers through the matted curls until the hobbit stopped shivering. The wizard may have been unable to protect the hobbit from harm at some point during their journey, but he would make sure he'd give his protection now and make up for it.

It was Dwalin who woke the wizard a few hours after Thranduil's visit with a firm hand on his shoulder. "Gandalf, how is mister Baggins?" the tall dwarf asked. The wizard looked at the small creature in the bed, now rolled onto his side with his bruised back towards them. "still vast asleep as far as I can tell. Atleast it means his injuries aren't serious enough to keep him awake" he said, keeping his voice down to not disturb the sleeping hobbit.

"Thorin told me he talks in his sleep" the dwarf continued. Gandalf nodded, weary from battle himself, but there was no rest for the wicked. "it is why I'm spending the night at his bedside, master Dwalin, to keep Bilbo's night terrors at bay. What are you doing out of bed at this hour anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore, none of us can really. Not with Bilbo like this. We're getting pretty tired of Thorin's complaining that nobody likes him around Bilbo and that ye give him accusing looks and all" Dwalin explained, studying the hobbit a little closer by leaning over him. "Well nobody kicked Thorin out of this tent, if that's what you're implying. Certainly not me, although I did mention to everyone earlier that Bilbo needs to rest. For God's sakes, we've all dragged him across middle earth and almost had him killed by dragons, wars and your king losing his wits. Can he please sleep in peace now?" Gandalf was losing his patience with the dwarf's questions, or anyone's questions, he was having a late night angry old man moment.

"Don't get yer panties in a bunch now, wizard. Get some sleep yerself, I don't see master Baggins bothering to wake anytime soon" Dwalin said and left the tent. Gandalf was alone again and began to nod off in his chair some time later.

Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.


End file.
